Talk:Adam Taurus/History/@comment-8562299-20190116153307/@comment-38352064-20190129230659
I think a lot of people have ideas as to who Adam is but don't accept certain things. This is just my take on it. Ultimately Adam is afraid of humans. Going through what we know and what can be heavily inferred by his actions and picking them apart we see the "real" adam. Being branded does something, it doesn't turn you into a seething rage filled monster, it turns you into property. This is the start of Adam's character, he was left with a scar that defined him now, it showed everyone that this is Adam Taurus, property of the SDC. This is mimicked with his stabbing of Blake and cuttign off Yang's arm, he left scars that don't heal and stole away something, he stole yang's identity as "The strong one" just like how humans stole his identity. This is where the mask comes in. When Blake explained the grim mask in volume 2 she said that humanity thought of faunus as monsters so we donned the face of monsters. But this doesn't make sense, doing this affirms humans beliefs, so why would Adam turn himself into a monster? My personal belief is that to hide his fear of humans he made it so humans would fear him, this is a more believable reason as to why it seems like Adam lives his everyday life with a mask on. Another thing to show Adam's fear is his semblance. Which is very similar to Yang's semblance, and what is a semblance? It's a tangible projection of one's soul, so why are there's so similar? They both can take a hit better than anyone, they can be punched, shot, have an arm cut off, get their face branded and lash out and send that pain right back at people who hurt them. The only difference is Yang has to take the pain herself, she has to endure it and push through while we see Adam channel it through a sword, he lets somethign else take the pain. To me this really shows that Adam is afraid of beign hurt, and what better confirmation of this than the projection of the man's own soul. Now, because of this I feel it's a waste to kill off Adam, because it really doesn't accomplish anything and honestly just makes Yang and Blake just like Adam, the end justifies the means. Adam is no longer a threat to them or their friends but they killed a man to make it happen. What makes them different from him in this instance? Is it because Adam was abusive and hurt them in ways they wont forget? Does that mean Adam's actions are wrong because he was hurt in a way he will never forget? If instead they stabbed into his hands the same thing would be accomplished, Adam would no longer be a threat and wouldnt be able to fight back without the use of his hands. Afterwards Adam would be at their mercy and Blake can finally, actually talk to Adam and possibly understand his actions. I'm not saying they should forgive him, but now they can confront the person who has hurt them, overcome the trauma together, and leave him behind both literally and mentally without worry he will cause them harm again.